Noah Riegel
Noah Riegel is a self character and mascot of Atarster. He appeared in various stuff that he made. In The Leon Smallwood Misadventures, he made a debut in episode 15. Appearance He's a slender built adult with brown hair, six-pack, green T-Shirt, glasses that look like Bentley's from Sly Cooper (later, sunglasses), Brown Gloves, Denim Blue Jeans, and Brown Shoes. Likes * Sonic * Ratchet * Dante * Lara Croft * LEGO * Captain America * Street Fighter * Tekken * Ren & Stimpy * Tacos * Swimming * Hanging out with his friends * Ice cream * Batman * Pokémon * Mario * Superman * Sailor Moon Dislikes * Tron Bonne * Nightmares * FNAF * Bubsy * Billy Mays * Caillou * Barney the Dinosaur * Sailor Moon (formerly) * Adolf Hitler Gallery Sprites (Current) Noah (Angry).png|Noah Angry Noah (Happy).png|Noah Happy Noah (Sad).png|Noah Sad Noah (Screaming).png|Noah Screaming Noah (Shocked).png|Noah Shocked Noah Sideways.png|Noah Sideways Noah Sideways_Angry.png|Noah Sideways (Angry) Noah Sideways_Happy.png|Noah Sideways (Happy) Noah Sideways_Sad.png|Noah Sideways (Sad) Noah Sideways_Screaming.png|Noah Sideways (Screaming) Noah Sideways_Shocked.png|Noah Sideways (Shocked) Noah-Walking.gif|Noah Walking Noah-Running.gif|Noah Running Noah (No Mouth).png|Noah No Mouth for Mouth Movements Noah Sideways No Mouth.png|Noah Sideways Without Mouth for Mouth Movements Noah Sitting.png|Noah Sitting Noah Sitting (No Mouth).png|Noah Sitting Without the mouth for mouth movements. Noah Sitting (Angry).png|Noah Sitting Angry Noah SittingHappy.png|Noah Sitting Happy Noah SittingSad.png|Noah Sitting Sad Noah SittingScreaming.png|Noah Sitting Screaming Noah SittingShocked.png|Noah Sitting Shocked Noah_Sitting_Sideways1.png|Noah Sitting (Sideways) Noah Hurt Eye Opened.png|Noah Hurt (Eye Opened) Noah Hurt.png|Noah Hurt (Eye Closed) Noah_Hurt_Screaming.png|Noah Hurt (Screaming) Noah Front.png|Noah Front View Noah_FrontAngry.png|Noah Front View (Angry) Noah_FrontHappy.png|Noah Front View (Happy) Noah_FrontSad.png|Noah Front View (Sad) Noah_FrontScreaming.png|Noah Front View (Screaming) Noah_FrontShocked.png|Noah Front View (Shocked) Noah FrontNoMouth.png|Noah Front View without the mouth for mouth movements. Noah BACK.png|Noah Back View Noah_(New_Version)_Partial_Back_1.png|Noah Partial Back View Noah_Riegel_walking_(Front).gif|Noah's walking animation (front view) made by Atarster (sorry if it looks terrible, he tried his best) Noah_Riegel_walking_(Back).gif|Noah's walking animation (back view) made by Atarster (sorry if it looks terrible, he tried his best) Noah (Cross armed).png|Noah (Crossed Arms) (Front) Noah cross arm back view.png|Noah (Crossed Arms) (Back) Noah's Pose from the noah movie.png|One of Noah's poses from The Noah Movie: Sailor Moon's Revenge NOAH_(ATARSTER)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Noah Riegel by Joey Slikk. noah_riegel_sprite__my_version__by_metalgeekguy64_ddd5jbq.png|Sprite of Noah Riegel by MetalGeekGuy64. Angry Noah Riegel.png|Angry Noah by Tomatic108 Very Angry Noah Riegel.png|Very Angry Noah by Tomatic108 Furious Noah Riegel.png|Furious Noah by Tomatic108 Evil Noah Riegel.png|Evil Noah by Tomatic108 2nd Evil Noah Riegel.png|2nd Evil Noah by Tomatic108 3rd Evil Noah Riegel.png|3rd Evil Noah by Tomatic108 4th Evil Noah Riegel.png|4th Evil Noah by Tomatic108 Noah Riegel exe.png|Noah.exe by Tomatic108 Sprites (Former) Noah HD.png|Sprite of Noah Riegel Noah HD 2.png|Sprite of Noah Riegel (Left) Noah HD Front Sprite.png|Noah Unique Front Sprite Noah (Back) HD.png|Noah Unique Back Sprite Noah_HDNoArm.png|Sprite of Noah Riegel without arms Noah_HD_2NoArm.png|Sprite of Noah Riegel without arms (Left) Noah-HD-walkingFixed.gif|Noah Walking Noah-HD-Walking-2.gif|Noah Walking to the Left Trivia * Noah is voiced by Atarster, and he is the only character that Atarster uses his natural speaking voice. * The sunglasses is the trademark of Noah, and his signature color is green. * Noah's new design bears some slight similarities to Rash from Battletoads. Category:Characters Category:Males